


Now and Forever

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Developing Relationship, Flash Fic, Gen, Injury Recovery, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of <i>Reload</i>, Goku has a serious talk with Sanzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rroselavy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/gifts).



> Valentine's Day flashfic/giftfic. The prompt was _Sanzo x Goku: Forever_ No beta.

  
  
_Happy Valentine's Day!_

Sanzo had recovered from enough serious injuries in the past five years to know the drill, but that didn't make it any easier. He pulled his mind away from the dull aches and the sharp pains, concentrated on his breathing, and focused on the small, domestic noises in the two-room house that they were renting in place of the inn that the tiny village didn't have. That _thunk, thunk, thunk_ was Hakkai, chopping vegetables in the kitchen that took up half the front room. That more irreguiar _clop … clop_ was Goku splitting wood out back.

No, that had to be Gojyo out back, because Goku was walking in the bedroom door with a tray. 

"Not hungry," muttered Sanzo, because he wasn't, and because the tray represented his helplessness, and Hakkai's and Goku's and Gojyo's interference in his life.

Although he wouldn't be here to resent them if they hadn't interfered. Ukoku would have had him, then. The fact that the man had worked on unravelling Sanzo's memories instead of simply killing him said that death was not the worst thing that could have happened three days ago.

"Ya gotta eat," said Goku, with a seriousness that had never been there before.

"The hell," said Sanzo, but he tried to sit up. If he didn't cooperate, the next step was sure to be Hakkai. 

Goku hurriedly put the tray down on the wooden chest next to the bed and knelt at Sanzo's side, sliding one arm behind his shoulders. Gods, the kid was strong.

And not really a kid any longer, either.

Sanzo grunted as Goku propped him up against a moth-eaten bolster, because a grunt was less undignified than a moan. His neck and back were a mass of dull yet powerful soreness. Goku grabbed a bowl and spoon from the tray and spooned up some rice gruel.

"Give me that," said Sanzo, between clenched teeth, before the kid could start spoon-feeding him.

Goku gave him a wary look and passed it over. Sanzo took a tiny bite. It was too hot but otherwise not bad: Hakkai had seasoned it with something salty and meaty, and his body suddenly wanted more. "I think I can handle this," he said.

"There's tea, too."

"Just put it where I can reach it."

Goku stood and moved the cup off the tray, but he showed no signs of leaving the room.

"What, monkey?"

Goku suddenly collapsed on his knees beside the bed and buried his face against Sanzo's leg. The shift of the mattress hurt, and Sanzo nearly dropped the bowl. "Stupid monkey," he said, without rancor. He'd seen Goku's face in the moment before it was hidden in the blankets. He settled the bowl in his lap and carefully placed the spoon in it. Then he reached down and threaded his fingers into the kid's thick, unruly hair. He could feel the buzz of power in the diadem, as clearly as he could feel Goku's warmth and the way he was trembling. "Take it easy," he muttered.

"No," said Goku, his voice thick. After a moment, he looked up. Sanzo would not have been surprised to see tears, but although Goku's face was pinched and miserable, his eyes and cheeks were dry. "Sanzo, you nearly died! And I hadn't seen you since _I_ nearly died! I'm … I don't want that ever to happen again. I don't want you to leave again, ever!"

Sanzo closed his eyes. He could hear Goku's agitated breathing, smell the familiar musk of his body. "Forever's a long time, monkey. And we're heading into more trouble, as soon as I'm able to travel."

"Promise me," said Goku. "Please. You told me once … ."

"What did I tell you?"

"That you wouldn't leave, ever."

_I couldn't ever leave an idiot like you alone_ was what Sanzo recalled. But it was close enough. "I can only promise you what I can control, baka. You should know by now that's not everything."

Goku just looked at. him Sanzo sighed and picked up his spoon. "Fine. If it'll make you happy. I'll do my best to stay with you. Forever. Now get off my damn leg, would you?"

Goku sat back and gave him a tremulous smile. Sanzo spooned some more gruel into his mouth. He considered telling Goku that watching him eat wasn't a spectator sport, but in the end, he decided that he didn't mind it that much after all.

_Photo from Nina Matthews Photography under Creative Commons on Flickr._

 


End file.
